Solenoids are often critical components in higher level electronic and mechanical systems or devices, for example, to provide electro-mechanical actuation. Ongoing efforts at reducing the costs of electronic and mechanical systems have resulted in a need for manufacturing solenoids at a lower cost without effecting the operation of the solenoid and the higher level system in which it is used.
Conventional solenoid constructions include numerous parts that must be assembled, often requiring staking or welding operations to secure the numerous parts in an assembled unit. Such complex existing solenoid constructions prevent high volume and high speed production of the solenoids and prohibit their installation into higher level systems or peripherals in which the solenoids are used. The way in which the parts are assembled and connected in the solenoid also affect the efficiency of the solenoid. Where flux is transferred between the multiple parts or segments of the solenoid, for example, energy is lost at these transfer points.
Accordingly, what is needed is a solenoid assembly having a simplified construction and method for assembling the solenoid that allows solenoids to be produced more efficiently in high volume and high speed automated production and to be more easily assembled into higher level systems. A need also exists for an assembled solenoid that minimizes energy loss between the parts of the solenoid during operation.